Field of the Invention
Preferred example relates to the art of a selectable one-way clutch adapted to selectively enable a torque transmission only in one direction and to interrupt torque transmission in both directions, and especially to a fixation structure for selectable one-way clutch.
Discussion of the Related Art
One example of the selectable one-way clutch is described in JP-U-6-10232. According to the teachings of JP-U-6-10232, the one-way clutch is fixed to a housing by engaging spline ridges on an outer race of the one-way clutch with spline grooves on an inner face of the housing.
The one-way clutch is selectively brought into engagement depending on a direction of torque applied thereto. However, an engagement or disengagement of the one-way clutch should be delayed inevitably by rotating the one-way clutch within an end play between the spline ridge and the spline groove. Specifically, the selectable one-way clutch is brought into a torque transmittable condition by bringing a strut held in one of rotary plates into engagement with a notch formed on the other rotary plate opposed thereto through an aperture formed on a selector plate (or a slide plate) interposed between those plates. In the selectable one-way clutch of this kind, the strut may be displaced from the aperture due to end play between the spline ridge and the spline groove to cause an engagement delay of the selectable one-way clutch or uneven contact between the strut and the notch.